The Masterson's
by Baseball 22
Summary: Its two years after The Sperents Shadow . And a new threat an a old enemy are have teamed up. It's up to a new group of magicians to stop them or they fail an the world falls .
1. The new kids

**This is my first story so let me know how I'm doing.**

**Comment to nothing to harsh . I don't own the Kane chronicles . **

**_C_**

**_A_**

**_R_**

**_T_**

**_E_**

**R**

_ ok so it's the after noon and I am training with some of the recruits . Julian just smashed his opponent . Alassya was taking a longer time her opponent quickly swung_

_ It's arm at her she quickly dodges and runs up to the shabti touches it whispers something an then the shabti falls apart . The only shabti left was Walt's . He quickly looks through his amulets . But he was not fast enough cause the shabti quickly punches Walt . Walt gets sent flying and he jumps up on the arm an summer sults then jumps up to the head touches it an it turns into ashes ._

_ ok guys that It for today I says a look at them we have been working for Two hours we walkout of the training room their stand Sadie she's yelling it Felix who summoned and 20 penguins. Felix! Saudi yells you can't summon all these penguins w why not says Felix this and disappointed because then we have a like 1 million penguins running around._

_ At around 5:30 there was a knock at the door . Sadie was able to fix our penguin problem . I opened the door there stood a girl with a yellow shirt blue jeans and has blonde hair with brown eyes . The boy next to her wore a t- shirt an black jeans . Then there was a girl with a pink shirt with white jeans an she has dark blonde hair with brown eyes . Finial their was a boy smaller then the second girl but not by much he wore a all blue shirt with white basketball shorts . They said their names are ( in the order they were described )Bree , Tim, Jade , an Zack . _

_ Hi guys my name is carter Kane what are your last names? I asked Bree quickly replied we are the Masterson's ."So you guys are siblings"? Yep said Tim . "Who is the oldest"? I ask because each kid looks only a few years younger then their siblings . Bree is 13 , I am 13 , jade is 12 , an Zack is 11 Tim says . Ok I say but if both you an Bree are 13 who is the oldest I ask .Bree is by a minute Tim replays . Ok guys welcome to Brooklyn house .I say as we walk inside they all stare ._

_I showed the guys around . I introduced them to Walt , Jaz, Julian , and Sadie .When I introduced them to Sadie, Sadie said " cool more couples" I then told Sadie that they are siblings an she said " really" Tim said yep tuff luck old cap he said mimicking Sadie's British accent . She then said I don't like that one she said showed them to __ there rooms ._

_I explained to them we would find out their magic power and what god path . Tim asked " will we also train tomorrow"? I told him we would just start with the basics . And with that every one went to bed ._

**_So how was it ? To long ? Comment please _**


	2. We make a big debut

**_Hi sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been busy ,I need reviews . Let me know if its good. I don't own the Kane chronicles , but i do own this story , the OC characters and the plot ._**

**_T_**

**_i_**

**_m_**

Ok so Carter told me I can record my thoughts here . But I have to share it . So any ways I woke up very tired . Cause I had this weird dream that I was fighting someone right when , I was about to finish him off a dragon with black scales and blue red eyes and claws came . I froze for a second an then the dragon flys at me it pulls back at the last second to shot black fire at me . The fire hit me it was so hot that I wobbled back and fell of a Cliff. I quickly looked around when I woke to see that it was just a dream.I took a shower , got dressed , and did some push ups and sit ups . There was a knock the door I stopped doing my sit ups and said " I'm coming don't get your panties in bunch" I opened the door an their stood a hot I mean a very hot girl she had blonde hair looked to be about carter and Sadie's age . I just stared at her for a minute she cleared her throat and said " are you Tim " ? y-y-yes I'm Tim I stutter " Hi I'm Jaz and the healer " I didn't want to to embarrass my self.

I just nodded Jaz continued " we are going to find out your magic class and what god path you will follow " any questions . I wasn't listening an nodded she said "so"? She said I stupidly , said this I didn't mean to say it but I said your" hot". ( Shut up Bree!Bree is laughing at me) She says" ok thanks " in a confused way , meet me ,carter an Sadie in the training room, your siblings will be there" ok" I say . I quickly slam the door shut and face plant my self and say great job there Tim that didn't make you sound weird at all. I run down the stairs I trip and I run into a monkey. "Ugh" the monkey says sorry I don't speak monkey maybe we should continue this later I quickly get up an leave . I find the doors to training room ( pretty hard to miss by the way the doors are huge ). I walked inside it was huge it looked like a basketball court "oh god please don't tell me were going to play basketball" I yelled Carter , Sadie, Jazz , Walt and my siblings look at me .

"Not today Tim "Carter says "but the other guys do like to play basketball sometimes" . Ok I reply Jazz gave me a weird look and turned away I instantly felt my face get red. The four teachers talk for about 2 minutes they then turned back to us . Carter says " welcome new trainees the table in front of us has some items" Sadie says " which ever item you chose will will determine your magic class" Jazz continues the sentence " but you get to chose your own god path says " you guys may walk up to the table to chose your item". I walk up to the table almost instantly my siblings chose their item I saw one that looked it was a cage with an animal in it , but I wanted to looked at the others first . Sadie was getting impatient and "come on chose one already" she almost yells hush I say she then gives me a death glare . I finial go back to the cage Carter says " Bree you will be a death mage a what Bree asks a person who will talk to ghosts Oh she replies". Zack you will be a charm maker , Jade you will be a healer and Tim you will be an animal Charmer . Sadie then handed out their basic wand and staff .

"Lets see see what we have to work" with Carter said he then explained the rules and how to use each item . The first duel is between Zack and Jade , Jade quickly wins by throwing her wand at his head . The final duel is between Bree and Tim they each took their circles . Sadie says " ok each of you know the rules so let's get started" Sadie instantly jumps back Bree quickly throws her wand at Me the wand hits my right arm but when it hit the pain was more painful then I Thought it would. Bree then turns her staff into a ghost it hits me but I raise my wand to make a shield . "Come on Tim"Bree says "I don't want to win this easy" come on Timmy she yells Sadie raises a eyebrow Timmy is that his real name "yes but he likes Tim" that's sad his real name is Timmy . Actually the real stupidest name I have ever heard was Sadie I reply shut it Timmy Sadie instantly yells . I had a enough I still held my wand in the air to still have the shield , I held my staff I though about that dragon and threw my staff But the ghost smack me out of my circle . Before Bree could celebrate the staff turn into a 80 feet dragon holly crap yelled Carter . The dragon swung it's tail an knocked down the teachers ,I quickly saw a rack of weapons and I ran up to it an grabbed some knifes , a bow an arrow too .

I shoot 2 arrows at its leg HEY LIZARD BREATH OVER here I yell it shots it's black fire breath at my. I dodged that all you got your moms a iguana I throw the knifes at its stomach . The dragon rapid shots it's fire soon the room catches on fire it claws my right leg . After helping the others Crater throws some thing at it's head and the whole dragon dies . He puts out the fire and now every one is standing up looking up at me . Am I in trouble . Sadie then grabs my arm and we start to have a "nice" talk .

**_So how was it ? Let me know please review . _**


	3. After burns

_**Hi guys it's me , I'm trying to make this one good . Let me know how I do . Again I don't own the Kane chronicles but I do however own the plot and OC characters . Let me know if I should continue .**_

**B**

_**r**_

_**e**_

_**e**_

Hey it's me Bree , Tim doesn't feel or want to record any thing. Right now Sadie is giving Tim a talk about the dragon thing . Tim starts to yell " I didn't mean for the dragon to try kill you and I only wanted it to injury you a bit" , " so you meant to injury me on purpose" "you are not listening I had that dragon under control" "yeah you totally had that thing under control". "I'm going to the healer" Tim finally says and walks away " don't walk away from me Timmy ." Carter walks up to me he says " we have to fix the training room so you guys can relax" "ok" I reply . I walk out of the training room I walk up to my room shut the door and start listening to my music . After a while I look at my phone and I see that it has been 2 hours .

There is a knock at my door I say " it's open" the person opens the door and in walks Jazz . "Is there a problem?" I ask Jazz "yes your brother is healing well but he is seeing things" she responds "what?" I say confused . "He is seeing animals that are not there he is trying to fight back" she continues and Carter ,Walt, your siblings are holding him down she adds suddenly I hear I terrible horrifying scream " it's burning me make it stop!" . Jazz and I run straight of my room to the room where Tim was there were no animals there. Tim was shaking "stay back you demons!" he yells in fear the heart monitor starts going fast and starts going beep ,beep,beep ,beep rapidly and annoyingly.

Suddenly the heart monitor stops and so does Tim every thing went quiet , you cloud hear a pin drop. We all were starring at Tim my heart sank and it felt like my heart was ripped out if my chest. Jazz said " we all have to leave while they do some test" we waited for what felt like hours , but some times it also felt like time was frozen with my own fear . Eventually Jazz and Jade walk out and Jazz says " Tim has slipped into a comma hopefully he will come out better" when will he come out of it I ask nervous for the answer what if he never came out I thought Jazz takes a breath and looks into my sadden eyes "I don't know" . Right after she said that I couldn't take it any more my knees buckled under my weight and I fell on my knees tears coming down an I couldn't keep but start to cry . Jazz told Tim would be fine and Carter said the same my younger siblings had a look of speechless and sadness . I stand up and walk over to the bed Tim was laying in I look down at Tim and see a scratch on Tim's arm it has a little bit of fresh blood from the scratch and the cut is on fire still . I walk away put my arms around my siblings and walk out before we completely brake down in sadness and walk up to our rooms .

**_So how was it guys ? Sorry it took me a while to update I was busy and I didn't want to post a really short bad chapter. Let me know in the reviews._**


End file.
